A Different Start
by Tally-Ally
Summary: AU. Darken Rahl knew that the baby he held in his hands was destined to kill him. But hope prevailed, and he allowed the child to remain in the People's Palace, as heir to the throne. But now that Richard is grown up, will the prophecy be fulfilled?


Terry Goodkind owns all. I just get the plot bunnies. And the good people behind Legend of the Seeker

Dusk found Richard Rahl sitting in the library of the People's Palace, browsing through old books of legends. One that spoke of times of peace and prosperity, and of better days.

Having grown up here, as the infamous son of the leader, Darken Rahl, he knew of all the things happening, and of the dark cruelty of his father.

And ever since he was a child, he hated it.

Today, however, was different. The entire castle was brisling with gossip of his father's latest capture – a mother confessor, who was a key leader of the resistance. It talked of her alliances with the Wizard of the first order, Zedddicus Zu'l Zorander, and of what this capture could possibly bring.

Richard, however, saw this capture as a grand opportunity.

Maybe, just maybe, he could finally start to do what he knew in his heart was right. He wasn't a fool, he knew that to openly go against his father, on his own, would've brought nothing but his death. But if he could find the resistance, convince them that he wanted the same things they did, perhaps he could be of help.

He waited for night fall before making his way to the dungeons of the palace, to see for himself the prisoner.

"Lord Rahl," the guards greeted him, trying to look as if they hadn't just been slacking off on their posts.

"Easy," Richard said with a smile. "I'm just here to speak to the prisoner."

"We've been instructed to not let anyone in," one of the guards replied.

"I'm certain my father didn't mean me," Richard said, a sly grin on his face. "You see, I think I might have some luck breaking the prisoner, convincing her of the error of her ways."

The guard laughed, "She is quite a beauty, but her touch is as venomous as a snake."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that she doesn't touch me before my father has found a way to secure her powers for the greater good."

The guard nodded, leading Richard down the hallway. The guard let him inside, standing by the open door.

"You may return to your post now," Richard said, "I'll lock the door after I'm finished with her."

The guard hesitantly nodded, leaving the key to the chambers with Richard.

After he heard the footsteps retreat, Richard finally looked at the woman in shackles, sitting in the far corner from him.

The guard was right, she was breathtakingly beautiful. Even with dirt on her, dulling the bright white of the confessor's dress, she still radiated pride and honor; the people of midlands could ask for no better leader.

"Please, I mean you no harm," he said, keeping his voice low.

"I'm Richard."

"I know who you are," she spat back, defiant,

"I want to help you."

"Help me what? Get out of this wretched place so you could track me to the resistance? So you could help your father conquer the lands? So you, yourself, could rule the lands after his reign ends?"

"You have no reason to trust me, I know that," Richard said, "But I believe that what my father is doing is wrong. His hunger for power has turned him against his people, it has twisted him. Even I'm not foolish enough to think that he should be allowed to wield the powers of Orden."

Kahlan looked up at him, meeting his gaze. Her eyes, a bright shade of blue, were pensive, trying to figure out the game the young Rahl was playing.

"I brought some food," Richard said, pulling out some bread and water. "Would you like some?"

Kahlan looked unsure.

"It's not poisoned, see?" he asked, taking a swing from the canteen. "Not to mention, if your death was wanted, you wouldn't be dead right now.

Slowly, Kahlan nodded, and Richard brought the canteen to her lips. After a few gulps, he pulled away.

"If you say you wanted to bring down Rahl, why haven't you done so already?" she asked.

"My father is not a foolish man. As his son, he knows I'm one of his biggest threats; he is not foolish enough to provide me with a good opportunity. I am more useful alive to the resistance then dead."

Kahlan looked at him, but was having a hard time getting a clear read on him.

"I can get you out of the castle, but you must trust me," he said.

Kahlan thought of what he was offering. Surely he wasn't a fool. He must know of her powers, and that she'd be able to confess him the second her hands were free and he was within her reach. She was even contemplating doing so at this moment, trying to figure out if her reach would allow it. A confessed Rahl would be very helpful to the resistance.

But another part of her wanted to trust Richard. Without forcing him to be her slave for the rest of his life. She, having been a close friend of Zedd's, knew of Richard's true lineage, and realiZedd the effect it would have on the old man. Zedd, while fighting against Darken Rahl, had remained hopeful of his grandson's destiny as the true seeker, one who should defeat Darken Rahl.

One night, some years ago, Zedd had shared his tale with Kahlan. When Richard was a baby, Zedd had tried to take him away from all this magic, to raise him in a place where evil wouldn't find a way to corrupt him. But he was captured by D'hara before he managed to cross the boundary. He though that Richard was dead, for sure, but fate had other plans. Darken Rahl had decided to take in the child, raise him to be a true heir. Zedd was crushed. It was upon an accidental meeting with his grandson at Aydindril that the ray of hope got a chance to burn again. Zedd was hiding out there, taking cover as a mad man living on the outskirts to all but a few. He spotted Richard in the woods, reading a book of legends, and couldn't resist getting a chance to speak with his grandson. It was then that Zedd some good in him, pure good, one that could perhaps withstand the evils of his blood.

But then Richard left, having completed his stay with the Wizards, and Zedd once again was left to wonder as what would become of his grandson. And as years passed, his hope diminished, but Kahlan knew it never fully went out.

"Aren't you afraid that I'll simply confess you as soon as we clear the palace?" Kahlan asked, staring at Richard.

"Not if you give me your word. I give you my word, Kahlan Amnell, that I mean no harm to you, and would like to help you, and the resistance, in taking down my father. In return, all I ask is that you give me a chance to prove my true allegiance, to give me your word that until I have given you cause to fear me, you will not resort to turning your magic against me."

"Very well," Kahlan said, "I give you my word."

Richard smiled. "Now let's see what I can do about these shackles."

To Kahlan's surprise, they got out of the palace without much question. Only pausing by Richard's chambers, where he picked up some previsions, and a change of clothes for both of them, _since their current choice of clothing would bring too much attention,_ only a few dared to ask the Lord Rahl where he was heading to at such a long hour. Those that did seemed to accept the explanation of 'showing a girl home after a good time' without question, and soon they found themselves a far enough away from the castle to pause and catch their breaths.

"What now?" Richard asked, taking a swig of water.

"You do realize what you're about to do, Richard?" Kahlan asked. "If this is a ploy to deal a blow to the resistance, I will not hesitate. Else, you're about to commit treason. That doesn't lead to lavish lifestyles and hearty meals."

"I know what I'm doing, Kahlan," Richard answered quietly, "this wasn't a choice I made easily, I have though through the consequences of my actions."

Kahlan looked at him, as if trying to read the very thoughts that were running through his head. "When I was in Aydindril, I met an interesting man there. Always babbling about how I should always follow my heart and not allow the leisure's of the palace cloud my judgments, how one day I might become a leader, but it's up to me to decide what kind of legacy I wish to leave behind. When I heard of my father's quest for Orden, his words came back to me. I can't just sit back any longer."

"You'll be going against your father, Richard, you're friends, people you know. You might have to take their lives…"

Richard laughed. "Are you trying to persuade me to turn around and leave?"

Kahlan laughed as well. It surprised her how comfortable she was already around someone who could very easily be her enemy. But Richard had an air around him, one of peace and sincerity.

"You will not easily win the hearts of the people of the resistance. Life has taught them of the cruelties of the Rahl clan, they will not accept you easily. Prejudice will get in many's way."

"Then I hope I can prove to them of my true intentions," Richard answered simply.

"As long as you understand what you're signing up for…"

"I do, Kahlan," Richard answered honestly, "Now, which way? We should get as far away as we can."

"There's a place, not too far from here," Kahlan answered, "We can use it as shelter until things quiet down a little."

The sun was almost setting by the time they had made it to the little shack in what seemed to be the middle of the forest. Kahlan smiled to herself, making her way inside. Chances are, the owner won't be home, but at least they'll have a safe place to hide and even get a night's rest.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Richard asked as they walked inside. The house was small, there was only a bed , and a little kitchen tucked away. He opened one of the cupboards, surprised to see it stocked quite nicely.

"It's enchanted," Kahlan answered simply, taking a seat on one of chairs at the table. "Only those that have been shown the way by its owner can find it."

Richard nodded, continuing to study his surroundings. He has heard of such spells, of course, but they required a very keen grasp on magic; it was something only the most powerful wizards could cast successfully.

Settling in, Richard pulled out some of the food he had brought with him. They ate mostly in silence, each wrapped up in their own thoughts. Kahlan had half expected to see Zedd here, waiting for her, knowing that this would be the place she'd run to if she managed to escape. Then again, no one had ever escaped from the People's Palace before, and her friends would've been likely to write her off as dead.

Richard's mind was busy trying to figure out how his father would react to the news of his son escaping along with the confessor he had captured. The guards, of course, wouldn't get off scot free, but he truly hoped his father wouldn't resort to killing them. Then again, there were worse fates then death that they could be sent to. Perhaps killing them would've been the better choice on Richard's behalf.

"What are you thinking about?" Kahlan asked, noting the dark expression on Richard's face.

"My father. He'll probably have the guards tortured by Mord-Sith, assuming they helped us. Or just out of spite, for having allowed this to happen. He'll use this as an excuse, I'm sure, to unleash some sort of retribution, claiming you confessed me into this."

Kahlan looked down. She hadn't considered the fate of those men, but a part of her was glad that Richard had. Not that she enjoyed Richard feeling guilty, but rather that it showed that he cared. Something Darken Rahl never did.

She tried to push the thoughts out of her head. As a confessor, she was taught to treat each person as an individual. To never judge someone based on where they come from, or their past actions. She was taught to judge them based on the situation at hand, allowing everyone a clean slate until they prove to be undeserving.

Yet with Richard… It was almost as if her mind kept reminding her of who he was. Spending time with him, it was easy to forget of his bloodline, where he came from. It was easy to simply accept that he was another person sick of Rahl's cruelty, and wanting to take up arms and do something about it.

She was so caught up in her thoughts, she barely noticed Richard tensing up, grabbing his sword.

"There's someone coming," he whispered, getting up by the door.

"It's most likely a friend," Kahlan answered back, mentally cursing herself at not having a weapon. The guards had searched her, and taken away her daggers.

The door blew open, and Richard could feel a force pushing him back against the wall.

"Who are you, and what are you doing it my house?" It boomed as the man stepped inside.

"Zedd!" Kahlan rushed over to the man, enveloping him in a hug.

"Oh, Kahlan, I am so glad to see you!" He answered, returning the gesture. During the time he's known her, she had become like a daughter to him, and when he heard that she had been captured… Zedd feared the worst.

"Now, who is the young man trying to kill me in my own house?" Zedd asked, his gaze turning to Richard, who had managed to stand up and put away his sword.

"Is he confessed?" Zedd asked, and Richard could've sworn he heard anger and sadness in the old man's voice.

"Zedd? The crazy man of Aydindril?" Richard asked, finally recognizing the old man from times of his youth.

"He's not," Kahlan answered, ignoring Richard's realization as to who was standing in front of him and what it meant. "He helped me escape. He wants to help us."

"Are you sure it's not a trap?"

"I believe he'd being genuine."

"I am standing right here," Richard interrupted.

"Yes, my boy, I see that, but you can't blame an old man for being surprised to find the heir to the Rahl throne in his house."

Richard stayed silent. Not only was Zedd apparently completely sane, but to have cast this spell, he must be a wizard of the first order. This magic was something only they could master. But he had read books about the most powerful wizards, and he had never come across Zedd.

"Is this some sort of power play?" Zedd asked, turning to Richard, "Are you trying to over throw your father to take his place? Take the power for yourself?"

Richard smiled, looking at Kahlan, "I see I'm getting the warm welcome already."

Kahlan laughed, causing Zedd to throw a confused look at her.

"I seem to remember an old man once telling me to follow my heart to lead me, that it could take me on a path of good," Richard continued. "Though it was a long time ago, my memory might be a bit fuzzy."

For a second, Zedd wanted to smile. The three of them traveling the lands, joking, fighting the fight for what's right, it's how he pictured the world had he been successful is getting Richard out of Rahl's claws. But he had failed at his task, which meant that Richard was enemy, whose true allegiances he didn't know.

"Rahl send out word to the farthest corners of Midlands, claiming you had tricked Richard, using his own good nature against him to confess him. He claimed that by attacking his son, you've declared a war on a personal level, and that anyone suspected of helping you will be persecuted as having personally murdered a member of the royal family."

Kahlan looked away. She hadn't stopped to consider what her escape would lead to. How many innocent lives would be lost now?

"We will bring him down, Kahlan," Richard said, "We won't let him get away with this."

"Richard, why don't you go and gather some firewood? The night promises to be cold, we could use the heat. Just don't wander off too far."

Richard nodded, knowing full well that Zedd was simply looking for an excuse to speak to Kahlan alone; the old man wasn't convinced of his intentions.

When the door closed, Zedd motioned for Kahlan to take a seat at their small table, keeping his voice low in case Richard was trying to eavesdrop from the outside.

"Kahlan, you know I would like to believe in Richard's goodness more than anyone, but are you certain that he's not helping Rahl?"

"As certain as I can be without confessing him. Zedd, I think he's telling the truth. Perhaps all is not lost? Maybe the prophecy will still come to be. Maybe Rahl's madness wasn't enough to corrupt the good that's part of him?"

"Kahlan, few will accept that Richard simply changed sides. People will assume that he'd trying to help his father, to gain power that he will inherit due to his bloodline."

"Zedd, shouldn't we give him a chance? We can't simply write him off because the Rahl blood runs in his veins. He had your blood, too. I understand your hesitance, I do. But I really think he's telling us the truth."

"Kahlan…"

"Zedd, we have to tell him the truth. We have to tell him who he is, and what his destiny is. He has to make a choice, and we will have to deal with their repercussions, whatever they will be. What else can we do? The true seeker is our only hope if we wish to stop Darken Rahl."

"Perhaps you're right," Zedd said, trying to figure out the chain of events that will come to be.

Richard returned almost a half hour later, carrying firewood. Zedd had filled Kahlan in on the events that transpired during the few days she was gone. Most were ecstatic to hear of her escape, though few thought that it was a lie created by Darken Rahl to instill fear in those who dared to resist him.

Silently, he went over to the fireplace, started a fire with ease, something that surprised Kahlan.

"You know how to start fires?" she asked, certain that it wasn't a skill most lord would come to posses.

"There was a solder, he trained me as a young boy. He took it upon himself to teach me how to survive if I ever found myself lost in the woods," Richard answered simply, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Kahlan nodded, and they sat in silence while the heat from the fire spread over the room.

"Richard, there's something Zedd and I have to talk to you about," Kahlan started. She had been waiting for Zedd to say something, but the old man still seemed hesitant. "You should know the whole truth before you agree to come with us."

Richard nodded, turning to face Zedd.

A few moments later, Zedd began his story. "There was a prophecy made, some years ago, of the birth of the true seeker. He would be Darken Rahl's undoing, destroying him in the end. This child came from two powerful bloodlines, one of dark, and one of light, whose destiny would bring peace to the Midland once more. What do you know of your mother, Richard?"

"Nothing," Richard answered, "As a child, I'd often ask about her, but father never answered any questions, and eventually I gave up trying."

"Your mother came from a powerful line of wizards, and Darken Rahl had hoped that she would bring him a powerful heir. She was kept in the People's Palace, but had managed to escape a few months before she gave birth to you. Her dying wish was that you'd never be forced to witness the evilness of your father, and she had begged and pleaded me to take you away from all this. I almost made it to the Westlands, but Darken Rahl's solder caught me, taking you away. I was sure you were dead, but word got back to me that Darken Rahl was welcoming a child to this world, one that he hoped would lead D'hara as well as he had. Not a day goes by that I don't blame myself for not being able to fulfill her dying wish. You, Richard, are the one prophesied to bring the end to Rahl, to wield the Sword of Truth, and to end the tyrant's regime."

"My mother, why did she come to you?" Richard asked, though he probably already knew the answer.

"Your mother was my daughter. You're my grandson."

Richard stayed silent, trying to process the new-found information. It seemed too good, too easy. He was destined to be good. He had gained a grandfather, one sure to beat his father at top-relative awards, and found out his destiny doesn't lie in become just another Rahl to rule using fear.

"Why didn't you say anything, back in Aydindril?"

"Would you have believed a crazy old man trying to convince you to go against your father? You were just a child, it was too heavy a burden to lay on you."

Richard nodded, Zedd's answer made sense. He was just a child then, still terrified of leaving the castle, but wouldn't he have been better off knowing there was some good in him? Knowing that he had family that cared, and wouldn't treat him as Darken Rahl did?

"It's getting late," Richard finally said. "I can take the first shift."

"It's not necessary; no one who would mean us harm can find this place."

"Kahlan, why don't you take the bed?" Zedd asked, walking over to the cupboards to get some bedding for himself and Richard.

They all settled in to sleep, hoping that the morning would prove to be a good one. Yet the minutes passed, Richard found himself awake and alert, his mind still trying to process everything that he had learnt. He knew, taking this path, he would one day be forced to come face to face with his father, and possibly kill him. But to know that it is destined to be made the moment that much more certain.

As he heard Zedd begin to lightly snore to his left, he decided that some fresh air might do him some good. As quietly as he could, he made his way outside, sitting on the little fence that went around the shack. IT was quite silly, why would one need a fence around a house no one could find? But it fit.

A few minutes later, he heard footsteps coming from the house, and knew that it was Kahlan. Silently, she sat down next to him.

"I almost feel guilty," Richard said, looking out ahead. "He raised me, knowing that I was destined to kill him. He sheltered me, educated me, and all the while he knew that only one of us would survive."

"Richard," she said, taking his hand in hers. "What we're asking of you, it's horrible. And no one would blame you if you wanted to turn around and walk away."

"How can I?" Richard asked, moving his gaze to Kahlan's face. "I've lived for so long knowing the suffering people have to endure, how I can turn my back on them when I have the power to end it?"

Kahlan tried to think of something to say, anything to help Richard, but she couldn't. So she simply sat there, hoping that maybe her presence would help him somehow.

"We should probably get some sleep," Richard said, jumping off the fence and offering Kahlan a hand. They turned to walk towards the house. "Thanks, Kahlan, for trusting me."

She smiled, "Thank you for saving my life."


End file.
